


Together

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, Connor Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2528789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick looks after Connor after the death of his friend (Dodo episode).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deinonychus_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deinonychus_1/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fredbassett for the beta.

It hadn't surprised Nick when Connor had stepped between the soldiers' weapons and his friend, risking his life to help someone he cared about. It had almost broken Nick's heart when his young lover had to hold Tom when he'd died, he had held Connor in his arms afterwards when he’d broken down into heartfelt sobs.

Nick had informed Claudia he was taking Connor home and that Lester could go hang if he expected a report that day. Claudia had nodded, told him to take care of Connor and to call if they wouldn't be in the next day, that she'd clear it with Lester. Nick smiled, better her than him, especially when she had a distinct advantage over everyone at the ARC. 

Nick shook his head, scattering those thoughts and turning his attention back to Connor. His lover was hunched over on the settee, his gaze unseeing as he stared at the floor. Nick closed his eyes for a moment, knowing he was terrible at emotions and maybe he should have accepted Claudia's offer of help... except that probably would have served to piss Lester off more if it had interrupted his own plans for the evening.

He knew he was putting off the moment he had to deal with Connor and what kind of boyfriend was he to leave his lover suffering He took a deep breath and sat beside Connor, tugging his lover into his arms and just holding Connor as he cried. 

Slowly, Connor's breathing eased and his tears dried and Nick thought for a moment that he'd fallen into an exhausted and much needed sleep. At least he did until Connor spoke, his voice strained and broken. 

“It was my fault.” 

Nick closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “No it wasn't, love.” 

“It was.” Connor repeated. “If I hadn't been involved, Tom would still be alive.”

Nick pressed a kiss against Connor's hair. “We... I need you, Connor.”

Connor pulled free of Nick's arms. “I can't do this any more, Nick.” 

“There are a handful of people in the whole world that know what's going on with the anomalies, what we're dealing with and you're one of them, Connor. That would have made Tom's day. He'd have loved it. So you can't bail out now. Okay”

Connor managed a slight smile. “Is that the only reason”

“No,” Nick tugged Connor back into his arms. “This is the biggest discovery in the last hundred, two hundred, hell, possible the entire history of the world and I can't do it alone. I need you by my side, Connor.”

“Okay.”

“Good.” Nick nudged Connor. “Now, how about I make dinner and we spend the evening watching TV”

“And then bed” 

“And then bed,” Nick confirmed. 

“And tomorrow” 

“And tomorrow we go into work and figure out how the anomalies are occurring and we stop them,” Nick told him firmly. “Together we will figure it all out, Connor.”


End file.
